Lost memory
by brigitte22
Summary: –¿ Quien es Sakura Kinomoto ?–...–¿ Porque nadie la recuerda ?–...–¡¿Desaparecida!–...–¡por favor para! ¡no te vayas!–...–este pueblo esta maldito–dijo antes de desaparecer. ¿ En un mundo que no me acepta vale la pena existir ?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de las Clamp_

_La historia es completamente mía espero que les guste _

_( En algún lugar de Japón )_

En plena noche un choque de dos espadas hacia eco en el frondoso bosque , se podía ver dos figuras , una la de una chica sujetando una especie de espada en llamas , la otra figura era de un chico que también sujetaba una espada pero esta destellaba luz , no se podía ver su rostro ni el color de su pelo , ambos tenían una mascara y una peluca que ocultaba sus identidades .

– Maldita – grito con furia el chico que fue lanzado al suelo por una patada , se acerco a él su arma dejándole totalmente indefenso – te ma-mataré – gruño tirado en el suelo .

–¿Crees que estas en posición de hablar ?– divertida de la situación puso un pie en el rostro del chico , rompiendo la mascara , revelando a un joven moreno

-Uhhg

–Ya es hora de ponerle fin– dicho esto atravesó el corazón del chico con su espada de fuego , al retirarla se podía ver un gran agujero en el pecho .

–Demasiado fácil

–¿ Ya esta ?– pregunto aburrido una sombra que estaba observando desde lo lejos

– si , rápido coge el cuerpo y larguémonos de aquí .

–Si...– dijo aburrido cogiendo el cadáver del chico – ¿ tenias que matarlo ?

–Claro que si , son ordenes.

–... pues parecía que te estabas divirtiendo

–Algún problema- dijo preparando su espada.

–Ninguno– grito con un poco de miedo.

–...la cadena de odio sigue aumentando ...– susurro mirando el cadáver del chico que cargaba su compañero.

_( Aeropuerto de Japón )_

–Maldición ¿ porque tengo que venir contigo ?– hablo el chico de cabello castaño sujetando una gran cantidad de equipaje.

–Créeme , la situación me agrada tanto como a ti – hablo el de gafas cargando casi la misma cantidad de equipaje que el castaño.

–Hiragizawa– dijo con dificultad –¿ porque demonios tenemos que llevarles las maletas ?– pregunto malhumorado al verse cargando una gran cantidad de equipaje .

–Nuestro deber como caballeros es llevarle el equipaje a la señoritas.–dijo el de gafas a pesar de encontrarse en la misma situación.

–Mentiroso , Nakuru te obligo– acuso el castaño

–...– era verdad su guardiana o como a si se hacía llamar ella lo había obligado a cargar con sus cosas , ella no se había molestado en hacer nada , era como una niña pequeña , eso le irritaba ``controlate Eriol , calmate ´´ pensaba cada vez que creía que iba a estallar.

Llegaron a la salida donde le esperaban un chófer al lado de un lujoso coche.

–Xiao-lang carga con mas cuidado mi equipaje– dijo una joven de ojos rubí con coletas al ver como su primo metía sus maletas en el maletero sin cuidado .Dicho esto entro en el coche.

–¿ Meiling porque tienes que venir tu también ? -pregunto Shaoran ya dentro del coche , este ya se había puesto en marcha en dirección donde antiguamente vivía cuando estaba en Tomoeda.

–Necesitaba salir de esa casa

–Esto no son unas vacaciones , como futuro jefe el clan tengo que...

–Si , si ya se que tienes que cumplir misiones que te ordena el concilio – dijo agitando la mano restándole importancia , provocando que una vena brotara en la cabeza del castaño por ser interrumpido así.

–Meiling esto es serio yo he venido aquí a investigar no a jugar.

–Eso es cierto señorita Li tenemos que investigar las recientes muertes de magos que esta ocurriendo en Japón– explico Eriol.

–Si , pero...¿ porque vienes tu ?– se coloco una mano en la cabeza –digo no tienes nada que ver con el clan sin embargo...

–He venido aquí a ayudar– saco su llave mágica enseñándosela a la joven – si algún problema pasara , yo podría ser de gran ayuda.

– Es cierto– dijo un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su primo.

En un principio ella no iba a venir , pero de algún modo en el último momento se animó , ademas ella también tenía algunas cosas que arreglar en Japón.

–Yo solo vine para ver a mi querido Toya– dijo Nakuru juntando las manos con un aura demasiado empalagoso para ellos.

–Tu nunca cambias ¿ todavía sigues con eso ? – hablo Spinel Sun desde su bolso– lo único en lo que debes pensar es en la seguridad de nuestro joven amo.

– ¿ Como sera ahora , los años le habrán sentado bien , sera mas guapo de lo que antes era ?– soltó un gran suspiro – ¡ No puedo esperar a verte mi querido Toya ! – estaba sumida en su mundo ignorando al pequeño guardián.

–¡ Oye escucha cuando te hablan !– protesto Spinel.

–Y tu pequeño descendiente ¿ no estas interesado en saber como esta pequeña Sakura ? – notó el cambio de expresión de su compañero de asiento, ese era un tema del que a Shaoran le costaba mucho hablar pero era el momento perfecto , Nakuru y Meiling se habían dormido a causa del cansancio y dudaba que su guardián le interrumpiera.

–Lo que tenga que ver con ella ya no es asunto mio– se pudo notar cierto rencor en su voz.

Desde que el asunto de la carta ``Nada´´ había terminado , habían prometido mantenerse en contacto todos los días , pero ella nunca llamó ni contestó a sus cartas , no quiso saber mas de ella , de alguna manera se sentía traicionado porque Sakura había roto la promesa que hicieron ese día.

–¿ He herido tus sentimientos? seguro que ahora es una joven hermosa , de pequeña era muy bonita.

–Perdimos comunicación– dijo mirando la ventanilla del coche

–... bueno en eso también estamos iguales, como tu , yo perdí comunicación después de que pasara lo de la carta , que cruel de su parte , solo me llamo y me dijo ``la carta a sido sellada no tienes de que preocuparte, después de eso nuca volví a saber mas de ella , con Daidoji también paso lo mismo , pero... ¿ estas seguro que no quieres visitar a la pequeña Sakura ?

–Eso ya quedo en el pasado , solo eramos niños.

–...claro.

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad–dijo agitando su pelo con frustración –¿ porque no me crees ?

La expresión de Eriol se torno un tanto sombría –No tienes que intentar convencerme a mi cuando ambos sabemos que solo te estas intentando convencer a ti mismo.

– ¿De que estas hablan...– pero fue interrumpido por Eriol

–Ya hemos llegado– señalo el edificio donde antiguamente vivía Shaoran en Tomoeda.

–Chicas despierten– hablo el pequeño Spinel

–Oye– murmuro enojado el castaño.

–Dime– dijo el de gafas con inocencia.

–¿Porque demonios también tienes que vivir con nosotros ?– pregunto muy enojado

_( Cerca del parque pingüino )_

–¿Porque tenemos que ir nosotros ?

–Xiaolang solo tenemos que ir a comprar comida -dijo un tanto divertida Meiling.

–Están viviendo en mi casa gratis al menos que aporten en algo.

–El prometió preparar la comida no seas gruñón– no era por tener qie ir a comprar la comida ella lo sabía.

Sabía el temor de Xiao-lang , era la hora de la comida lo que significaba que habrían muchos estudiantes de segundaría que volverían a casa , lo mas probable es que terminaran encontrándose con Kinomoto .

–Sabes... hace tiempo que no hablamos con normalidad , últimamente estas ocupado con el clan y no tienes tiempo para salir o hacer cosas de un chico de diesiseis años.

-No Tengo elección Otra como futuro jefe del clan de Tengo asegúrese de que ... ¿Meiling - Preguntas confundido al notar que tenía Detenido Hacia La Derecha mirando sorprendido.

-¿ Daidouji?

–¿ Que ?– dirigió su vista hacia la misma dirección y se encontró con una joven de cabello largo azabache, delgada , sus ojos amatistas miraban el cielo con gran nostalgia.

-¡ Daidouji - A Meiling alegre grito

–Meiling no tienes porque gritar– estaba nervioso si ella estaba ahí lo mas probable es que esa persona estuviera con ella.

La chica los miro encontrándose con unos ojos ámbar y rubí.

Lo que mas sorprendió a los primos Li no fue lo hermosa que se había vuelto la chica , lo que les había sorprendido es aquella mirada gélida que les había dirigido.

*****Notas de autora*****

_Es la primera vez que escribo una historia así que espero que les guste y comenten con sinceridad si les a gustado o no ._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ._

_¡Saludos! _


	2. Chapter 2

En lo mas profundo del bosque se podían ver dos figuran discutiendo .

–Porque tengo que cargarlo yo– se quejo el apuesto chico de ojos y pelo negro como la noche

– Deja de quejarte Hayato– hablo su compañera ya sin mascara ni peluca , revelando a una hermosa joven de fino rostro , ojos rojos y pelo albino sujetado en una coleta .

–Tu lo mataste– dijo señalando al cadáver que cargaba en el hombro – ¿ entonces porque no lo llevas tu Hiyori ? – preguntó indignado.

–Callate , ya estamos llegando– dijo divisando una pequeña casa abandonada en mitad del bosque , en la puerta había una chica apoyada con una mascara de color azul .

* * *

Si Meiling tuviera que describir a Tomoyo en un palabra diría ``cálida´´, a ella siempre pareció una persona que transmitía calidez hacía los demás , pero la Tomoyo que estaba delante ellos parecía otra , sabía que con el pasar de los años las personas cambiaban pero la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Meiling era ¿ Cuanto podían cambiar ? No lograba descifrar lo que había detrás de esa mirada , parecía una persona carente de sentimientos .

Tomo aire y se dispuso a correr hacia su dirección , seguida de Shaoran que no tuvo mas opción que seguirla.

–¿ Daidoji eres tu ? Cuanto has crecido y te has vuelto muy bonita aunque claro no tanto como yo– dijo un poco nerviosa intentando sonar graciosa .

– Perdonen pero … ¿Les conozco?– preguntó una confundida Tomoyo.

– ¡¿ Que ?!– gritó fingiendo indignación – ¿No te acuerdas de nosotros ? Que mala eres Daidoji , soy Mei-ling y el es Xiao-lang.

– Los primos Li– susurro un tanto sorprendida .

– Si , somos nosotros– dijo para luego sujetarla de las manos –tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar , tienes que venir con nosotros .

–Yo estoy esperando a una amiga – dijo intentado apartar su mano pero la joven Li no la soltó . –Seguro que es Kinomoto , entonces que ella también venga– dijo sonriendo aun mas.

–Espera Meiling– exclamo shaoran un poco enojado -tenemos que irnos.

–Puedes irte tu si quieres yo me quedare con ella tenemos de muchas cosa de que hablar.

–Meiling...– dijo en un tono amenazante.

–Dime– contesto inocentemente , una atmósfera pesada se formo alrededor de los primos Li demostrando que ninguno de lo dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

–No creo que pase nada si se queda aquí– habló Tomoyo .

Shaoran suspiró derrotado sabiendo que no lograría convencer a su prima –Esta bien , no tardes o te quedaras sin comer– dijo dándose la vuelta preparándose para irse.

–No eres mi madre – grito haciendo un puchero viendo como su primo se iba dejándola con Tomoyo

* * *

Shaoran entró a su apartamento dando un portazo enojado , ¿ Porque demonios había aceptado a dejarla ahí ?¿ De que tenían que hablar ? ¿ Seria sobre él y …? Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza

–¿ Y Meiling ?– preguntó Nakuru

–Hola a ti también– dijo con sarcasmo dejando las bolsas llena de comida en el suelo– nos encontramos con Daidoji y decidió quedarse hablando con ella .

–¿ No es peligroso que ella este fuera ?

–Maldición– se jalo de los pelos al saber que tenia razón

–Tranquilo ya iré yo a buscarla– se dirigió hacia la puerta –por cierto , Eriol quiere hablar contigo , te esta esperando en el salón – dicho se fue en busca de la joven Li .

Cuando entró al salón vio a Eriol con una gran cantidad de papeles esparcidos por la mesa.

–Ya estas aquí– dijo al percatarse de su presencia.

– Estos son los informes de los asesinatos de magos que han habido en Tomoeda– dijo cogiendo uno de los papeles –Tsuyoshi Abe 22 años , era un mago que controlaba el agua , su cuerpo fue encontrado en un lago , la causas de la muerte son desconocidas pero se podría decir que lo estrangularon con un objeto desconocido– Eriol levanto la vista del informe –Hay muchos casos similares– dijo viendo los otros papeles –Pero antes de eso...¿ te has dado cuenta ?

–Si– miro hacía la ventana –Desde que llegamos no he parado de sentir presencias mágicas

–Lo curioso es que se que están en Tomoeda pero no puedo saber su posición exacta– hablo Eriol

–...– el silencio de Shaoran demostraba que a él también le pasaba lo mismo.

* * *

(En el parque pingüino)

–Bien Daidoji , tu y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar– esta solo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado confundida.

Se sentó en una banca del parque seguida de Tomoyo

–Porque no cogías ninguna llamada , ni contestabas a ningún email.

–… He estado algo...ocupada– dijo intentando excusarse.

Meiling la miro preocupada preguntándose si debía creerla o no –Dime– dijo intentando cambiar de tema –¿ Como esta Kinomoto ? Esa niña también me debe muchas explicaciones.

–¿ Kinomoto ?

–Sakura kinomoto ¿ Daidoji que te pasa estas muy extraña?

–….– Tomoyo la miro sorprendida –Parece que mi amiga no va a venir , me tengo que ir– dijo levantándose rápidamente del banco.

–Espera– dijo sujetándola de la mano –Aun no me has contado sobre Kinomoto

–¿Quien es Sakura Kinomoto ?

– ¿ Que … que estas diciendo ?– pregunto una confundida Meiling

–No conozco a ninguna persona que se llame así– dicho esto le dio un manotazo para que la dejara ir.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza , he tenido algunos problemas y a causa de ellos no he podido escribir **

**Espero que os guste este capitulo aunque sea corto prometo que con el próximo no tardare mucho **

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Sorpresas

_Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de las Clamp ._

* * *

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta les esperaba la misteriosa chica .

La gran capa verde que llevaba puesta impedía ver su figura y la mascara azul no dejaba ver su rostro .

–Es raro verte aquí Yumiko –hablo la alvina

– ¿ Lo atrapasteis ? –hablo ignorándola

– Aquí esta

Hayato tiró al suelo el cadáver que cargaba .

– ¿ Sabía algo ? – volvió a preguntar inclinándose hacía adelante para examinar el cuerpo .

– No , él tan solo era otro mago espía , fue muy fácil para Hiyori atraparlo.

– ¿ Porque había que traelo aquí ? El plan era dejarlo tirado cerca de Tomoeda , para que lo encuentren –dijo un poco aburrida Hiyori .

– Ya no es necesario –dijo seria la de la mascara azul– han enviado al heredo Li a investigar Tomoeda .

–Entonces , todo va según lo planeado .

– ¿ Quieres que vallamos a por él ? – preguntó Hayato colocándose su mascara blanca , Hiyori le imitó colocándose su mascara roja .

– Padre ha enviado a Sato , sin embargo también quiere que valláis vosotros .

–Espera ¿ Hayato también tiene que venir?– pregunto señalando al pelinegro quién intentaba contenerse para no darle un golpe por su comentario .

– Si – abrió la palma de su mano formando un portal– después de todo su poder es necesario si queremos encontrar a la maestra de las cartas.

* * *

(En el parque Tomoeda)

–¿ Que esta pasando aquí ? –rio nerviosa– tienes que estar bromeando

Tomoyo se había ido dejándola un tanto aturdida .

Seguro que Daidoji solo estaba gastándole una broma de mal gusto ¿ verdad?

No era posible que no recordara a Kinomoto

Tomo aire intentado calmarse .

– Meiling –oyó a Nakuru desde lo lejos llamándola– es peligroso que estés sola –la regaño ya estando a su lado .

– Lo siento, tan solo , yo...

No estaba segura de contarle lo que le dijo Daidoji pero...

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Nakuru

No le diría nada a Nakuru .

Era mejor dejar las cosas así por el momento .

– Si – mintió

– Creo que ya debemos volver

– Espero no haberlos preocupados

– Tranquila , yo he ...

Nakuru miró hacía todas las direcciones alarmada .

– Tenemos que irnos ahora

–¿Sucede algo ?

El suelo comenzó a temblar haciéndola caer para darse un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

¿ Uno ?

¿ Dos ?

¿ Tres ?

¿Minutos?

¿Horas ?

¿Cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente ?

No lo sabía

Lo único que sabía es que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo sin poder reaccionar a lo que sus ojos veían .

Un sujeto con ropas extrañas y una mascara verde frente a una Ruby Moon con ropa desgarrada y heridas por todo el cuerpo .

¿ Que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente ?

– ¿ Que …?

Ruby Moon apretó los dientes con fuerza y miro a Meiling .

– Vete – gritó.

–¿ Como ?

–Tienes que salir de aquí.

–No me iré.

–Yo te alcanzare luego tu tienes que irte a pedir ayuda –dijo intentando convencerla .

–Yo...tienes que volver– dicho esto se fue en corriendo en dirección contraría.

El enmascarado dio un paso .

Nakuru dio otro mas.

–No te dejare pasar –le dijo mientras formaba cristales para lanzarlos hacia él.

Un bloque de tierra se levanto del suelo impidiendo que los cristales le tocaran.

– ¿ Magia elemental ?

Una afilada rama salió del suelo atacándola por detrás y atravesó su pecho cerca del corazón .

No pudo gritar .

No pudo defenderse.

Ni tan siquiera poder hacerle un solo rasguño a su atacante .

La había atacado por la espalda y ella no pudo esquivarlo .

Era humillante .

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo boca abajo .

El enmascarado se acerco a ella y se arrodilló agarrándole del pelo para levantar su rostro

–¿ Sabes donde esta la maestra de las cartas ?

–¿Maestra ? –la imagen de la niña de ojos verdes se proyecto en su mente– ¿Te refieres a Sakura ?

Movió su cabeza en un intento inútil de que este la soltara

– ¿Le ha pasado algo ? –su respiración comenzaba a ser entrecortada – ¿Que le has hecho ?

– Ya veo , no sabes nada –aunque la mascara tape su rostro podía ver perfectamente la diversión reflejada en sus ojos.

– ¿ Qui-quien eres tu ? –pregunto con rabia .

– Me llaman Sato– estiró su otra mano para acariciar su rostro – tan solo por saber mi nombre debería matarte , pero aún me puedes ser útil –dicho esto estrelló con fuerza el rostro de Ruby Moon contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente

– Supongo que servirá para atraer a Clow y con suerte a la maestra de las cartas –cargo a Ruby Moon como un saco de patatas– bien –abrió la palma de la mano formando una bola de energía oscura y la lanzó en dirección al cielo– que comience el juego.

Y Tomoeda volvió a caer en la oscuridad

* * *

( En el apartamento )

Suspiraron derrotados dejando los informes a un lado

– ¿ No he encontrado nada y tu ? – pregunto Shaoran.

–Tampoco.

Los informes que tenían no decían mucho de las victimas.

–Lo único que sabemos de ellos es que son magos que se encontraban en Tomoeda.

–Solo magos...

–Si .

–Li hay una cosa que me he estado preguntando desde que llegamos .– Susurro eriol preocupado

–¿ Como ?

– Las victimas son magos que se encontraban en Tomoeda – coloco su mano en su mentón –no te parece extraño que desde que hayamos llegado no hallamos detectado la presencia de Sakura.

Shaoran le miro molesto.

–Es mejor que lo dejes no te servirá de nada.

– ¿ A que te refieres ?- pregunto confundido .

– Desde que llegamos no paras de preguntarme por kinomoto.

– Solo la he mencionado un par de veces o tal vez –una sonrisa traviesa se formo en el rostro de Eriol– ¿ no puedes dejar de pensar en ella ?

–Hiragisawa –dijo Shaoran en tono de advertencia con una gran vena en la cabeza.

– Hablo en serio , es extraño que no haya podido detectar su presencia.

– Tal vez haya aprendido a ocultarla .

Un escalofrío paso por la columna vertebral de Eriol .

– Nakuru – grito alarmado levantándose de la silla.

– ¿ Que pasa ?

Eriol se acerco a la ventana

– Su energía mágica a bajado considerablemente .

– Este hechizo...– dijo Shaoran.

La oscuridad se había apoderado de Tomoeda ocultando la luna y estrellas.

Era el mismo que utilizó Eriol el día en que todas las cartas Clow fueron cambiadas a cartas Sakura.

–Es el mismo que utilice yo aquel día , lo mas probable es que haya dormido a las personas .

– Maldición –masculló Shaoran por lo bajo – vamos a buscarlas.

–Spinel sun quedate aquí por si vuelven – ordeno la reencarnación de Clow , este solo obedeció sin ninguna objeción.

Ya en la calle Shaoran junto las manos y cerro los ojos.

– Intentare buscar a a alguien despierto, el sujeto que ha puesto este hechizo sera el único que no este dormido – una linea de luz se formo en el suelo indicándole el camino en el que debían ir para encontrar a la persona despierta.

- Lo encontré , vamos.

Sin embargo Eriol seguía sin moverse.

–A que esperas , vamos.

–Shaoran tu ve a buscar a Sakura.

–¿ Que ? Hirawizawa no es el momento para molestarme.

– No estoy bromeando, necesitamos la carta de la Luz si queremos deshacer el hechizo y la única que tiene esa carta es Sakura.

– Pero...–movió la cabeza de un lado a otro– esta bien.

Cada uno corrió en dirección contraria al otro.

Eriol siguió la linea de luz

–Se encuentra cerca tan solo tengo que girar esa calle y eh –abrió los ojos sorprendido

Ante el se encontraba una inconsciente Meiling , sin embargo no era eso lo que le había sorprendido si no la persona que se encontraba de pie junto a esta .

– Co-como es que tu ...

* * *

Maldita sea

Sabia que esto podía pasar , le encargaron el cuidado de Meiling y el no había podido protegerla.

Apretaba los puños con fuerza a causa de su impotencia , él también quería ir a buscar a Meiling sin embargo Hiragizawa tenia razón , necesitaban la carta de la luz , ya no importaba lo que había sucedido en el pasado ahora su único objetivo era encontrar a Meiling

Se detuvo delante de la casa amarilla .

No se imaginaba estar frente a ella ¿ que le diría ? sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza y toco el timbre.

– Ya voy – se oyó una voz masculina en el interior de la casa .

Sus hombros se tensaron al oir los pasos mas cerca.

– ¿ Si ? – la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre ojeroso , con unas cuantas arrugas y canas en su pelo castaño , su demacrada apariencia al principio lo confundió pero luego lo reconoció.

Ante él se encontraba Fujitaka Kinomoto.

* * *

– Respóndeme Daidoji ¿ porque estas despierta ?

La chica sin ninguna expresión en el rostro tan solo inclino la cabeza confundida.

–No se de lo que estas hablando.

– ¿ No ? El cielo a oscurecido y encuentras a Meiling inconsciente , no pareces muy sorprendida.

– Bueno... no es la primera vez que sucede esto.

– Esta vez no he sido yo el que ha puesto a dormir a todo el pueblo.

Se miraron desafiantes.

Tomoyo suspiró apartando la mirada.

– Como te he dicho antes no se de lo que estas hablando .

– Daidoji las únicas personas que pueden estar despiertas son aquellas que poseen magia , no detecto ningún tipo de magia en ti , sin embargo tampoco detecto ninguna barrera mágica que te proteja de esta clase de hechizos .

–No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

– ¿ Fue Sakura ?

Los hombros de Tomoyo se tensaron

– ¿ Sakura fue la que te puso un hechizo de protección ?

– Para...-dijo en un sususrro apenas audible

– Respóndeme ¿ ella a sido la que...?

– ¡ He dicho que no conozco a ninguna Sakura ! – grito.

– ¿ Que has dicho ?

– Tengo que volver a casa – Dijo intentando apartar a Eriol .

– Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques que es ''eso'' de que no la conoces .

* * *

Dos figuras en la entrada de Tomoeda caminaban lentamente .

Una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y larga cabellera castaña vistiendo ropas negras , junto a otra chica rubia y ojos azules con rasgos ingleses , vistiendo la misma ropa que su compañera .

– He vuelto –susurro la chica de larga cabellera castaña .

– ¿Esta segura de esto ? – hablo la rubia

– Si , es hora Ayame .

– Ellos están aquí al igual que el heredero Li .

– Lo se .

Sus ojos verdes miraron con furia el cielo .

– Otra vez –avanzó un poco mas dando la espalda a su compañera– tenemos que darnos prisa .

La ojizul la miro preocupada.

– ¿ Los ayudaras ? –bajo la mirada avergonzada– me refiero al heredero Li y a la reencarnación de Clow .

– No , por ahora no me interesa lo que pase con ellos .

– Los otros dos no tardaran en llegar tenemos que ocultarnos.

– Antes quiero hacer una visita a una antigua amiga – dicho esto siguió caminando sin importarle si la rubia la seguía o no .

Su preocupación no hizo mas que aumentar.

Su cuerpo temblaba , tenia miedo .

Miedo a ''ellos'' , porque sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacerle si las encontraban .

''Ellos'' eran asesinos y como todo asesino no dudarían en matarlas .

Miro a la castaña que se encontraba frente suya , se mantenía severa y caminaba tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación.

¿ Que era lo que el destino las deparaba ?

Ellas ya no tenían lugar en este mundo , habían cometido pecados y ahora estaban pagando un alto precio por ello .

La ojiverde la miro y dijo :

– Vamos

Mas de una vez quiso salir corriendo a causa del miedo de ser encontrada por ''ellos''.

No quería apartarse de ella , no podía , después de todo ella la había salvado.

Sin embargo ahora se estaban dirigiendo a tal vez a una muerte segura .

– Que planeas –avanzó para alcanzar a la ojiverde – Sakura

* * *

**Gracias por los fav y los review .**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes y espero que os guste este capítulo .**

**Por fin aparece Sakura y aparecerá mas en el proximo capitulo **

**Gracias por leer :)**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
